User talk:.Trollsky
Heh heh! You just archived it and I'm the first to roll around in it! *leaves cat fur* >:D ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 12:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) >:D Wait, 1:30? ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 12:32, March 4, 2012 (UTC) x) Sweet dreams, Trolly. See you later! Maybe... =3 ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 12:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) O Devilish Master, Trolly O Master, I must tell you who won the battle which chose the next in line for the role of devil. You told me to tell you, master, who won. And master, I must tell you that nobody did. The current devil was chosen. There was much blood. Much killing. Much resurrection. But master, I suggested that the Person of Oblivion, as your close comrade, must choose who be devil, as she would know who you would wish to fulfill this role. Ah, master, she chose me, but alas, I said I was "honored." She changed her mind, as in Canada apparently "honored" is spelled "honoured." So, master, my role was taken, and given to Rainy. But master, I wished for the Person of Oblivion to be the devil, as I know you would have wished for it to be so. But no, Rainy would not have it. Much killing was done, and she crapped out your former fiery bed (Mr. Cody Rhodes) onto my head. I was dishounered much, master. I beg of you, O Master. Retrieve back your devilish leadership. O please, it is my desire. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 00:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) P.S. You owe me. Do you KNOW how long it took for me to type all that? >8( My Lord I hatedth to do this but... *rolls in archive* Any way, my lord, i am here to tellth you that I am now the devil, but, I shall listen to your commandths to become a better devil, even though thy made it seem simple. Yours Sincerely, Raineh Pwns all others 00:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) You can make any title inappropriate I uhh kinda stole it mwhahahaha ask Lightning because I'm codingly challenged XP 21:59 Thu Mar 8 Snowkit Hi I was wondering if you would mind if I took Snowkit if you do it's fine, but I didn't want to take it and find out that you wanted it. 19:27, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Tsunade DYING??? Did you see the new chapter? Tsunade got stabbed! I am desperately hoping she isn't dead or dying. I will be so upset if she does, I might cry. Romance Girl 08:52, March 13, 2012 (UTC)Romancr Girl That chapter was so cool too. Tsunade was kicking butt and just when you think she won... BAM! She has this shocked look on her face and she got stabbed. She can regenerate after all so maybe she'll be okay. Tsunade is the last of the Sannin so she can't die now. Guess we will find out hopefully soon. Romance Girl 10:22, March 14, 2012 (UTC)Romance Girl Well Sasuke may have been unbearable lately but I don't exactly want him to die. I care too much about the Team 7 bond for that. I still have hope that he may go back to the way he was, especially because of the recent chapter. And thank goodness Tsunade is fine! Romance Girl 04:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Romance Girl I just have to say... ...that Crowfrost/Homer looks exactly like Toadstep/George XD At first I thought you played a joke on me because I didn't want anyone else to make an image for Toadstep like I said on chat. That's really odd how alike they are! I just wanted to tell you here since I have no critique for it and I don't feel like getting on chat 06:17, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Y U NO Y U NO KNOCK D: ~CloudSwag~ 00:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) for the Fallen Leaves page, with your edit, Kate confirmed what you took away to be true.(I would word this better, but I don't want to give away spoilers.) Making A Report Hello Trollsky, I would like to report a very unappealing Wiki site known as "GigglerCats Wiki". You can find this website at the address here. I know it is just for people to "have fun", but I don't appreciate how the website makes fun of the whole Warriors ''series. For example, they say that Bluestar is obsessed with vodka, Firestar is a dumb robot, Oakheart is a hippie, and that Graystripe is also known as "Gaystrip". Lots of swearing and cursing is used on the site also. In the cat's "bio", they make up a storyline or use the real one but make it much inappropiate for younger readers. The fake stuff can be like Hollyleaf "doing it" with several other toms or even other male creatures, and having over three million kits. (Which, of course, never happened!) The false information is unnessecary. I understand if you cannot do anything about it, and I know I can just ignore it, but it can greatly hurt the feelings of many users and is hard to just let go of. So, just to mention it, I'd love to see them get beaten down. 21:41, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Please tell me your opinion! This will be posted in every major member's talk page that I know of! Actually, it WAS APPROVED BY THE ERINS THAT HIS NAME WAS HAPPYKIT. Go ahead and check the real warrior cats forum. Its her kit's name. Oi Go on the chat. XP Berry[[User Talk:Berryflower123|'Gradients, gradients...]] 09:36, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you come on to the chat? I need a little bit of help. Berry[[User Talk:Berryflower123|'''Gradients, gradients...]] 11:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) What's with the lobster avvies? Trololololol Berry[[User Talk:Berryflower123|'Gradients, gradients...']] 10:54, May 10, 2012 (UTC) XDD Berry[[User Talk:Berryflower123|'Gradients, gradients...']] 11:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Anyways, can you come onto the chat? Berry[[User Talk:Berryflower123|'Gradients, gradients...']] 11:19, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ohai, Berry #2. Berry[[User Talk:Berryflower123|'Gradients, gradients...']] 10:16, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Trolololol. It's not late, it's only 8:00PM XDD Berry[[User Talk:Berryflower123|'Gradients, gradients...']] 10:22, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Trolololol. No we aren't XP. Berry[[User Talk:Berryflower123|'Gradients, gradients...']] 10:26, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Trolololol, your avvie XDDD Berry[[User Talk:Berryflower123|'Gradients, gradients...']] 11:33, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Nah, I don't mind. Trololololol Berry[[User Talk:Berryflower123|'Gradients, gradients...']] 11:48, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Psst! Your editing trolololol Berry[[User Talk:Berryflower123|'Gradients, gradients...']] 14:09, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Bad combo trolololol Berry[[User Talk:Berryflower123|'Gradients, gradients...']] 14:17, May 11, 2012 (UTC) XDDD Berry[[User Talk:Berryflower123|'Gradients, gradients...']] 14:20, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Why you leave the chat? XD Berry[[User Talk:Berryflower123|'Gradients, gradients...']] 09:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Ohai. Can you come onto the chat? It's really quiet in there. Berry♫Your presence still lingers here...♫ 12:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat's dead again. Can you come on? Berry♫Your presence still lingers here...♫ 09:24, May 15, 2012 (UTC) What with your avie? BBQ all the babies? XDDD }} 12:22, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Trololololol }} 12:27, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I've just realized how many messages we've left on each others talk pages. XDD Wow. There's heaps! Can you come onto the chat? }} 06:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... >8| }} 09:16, 23, 05, 2012 Nu. Me no like pink & blue banana's. x| }} 06:22, 24, 05, 2012 Why hello, can you come on the chat? It's been dead for over an hour. }} 10:33, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Ohey. Come chat :3 }} 08:35, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ohai dere. Don't suppose you could come onto the chat? :3 Nice avvie by the way XDDDDD }} 10:29, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Can you come on the chat? I need to rant about Percy Weasley ouo }} 13:10, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Ohai Voldeskt. Gonna come to teh chat? }} 07:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Mossypaw Since I don't want to get yelled at on the tweak nomination page, can you please put I will take Mossyfoot's apprentice when the nomination is finished:? Thank you Skt :3 }} 23:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) And by the way, how'd you make the fur texture? That way I can match it. }} 23:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Can that still work if she use one layer for everything, except for the shading? }} 13:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Skt! I drew you, in your blobeh form. >:3 Snowfern 20:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC)